Transcript: Horrid Henry Loses Rude Ralph
Henry : Greetings, Loyal Subjects! Peter : Morning! Henry : My show, worm! Come on. goes down the stairs and carries the Laundry. Mum : Henry? Henry. Bedroom. Tidy. Henry : But Ralph's coming round in a minute. Mum : Then you've got a minute to tidy your bedroom. Starting now. 58 seconds, Henry. Henry : (SIGHS) NOOOOOOOO!!! Mum : 56 seconds, Henry. [the door bell rings] Ralph : Hey, Henry! Henry : Ha, you're early! Mum : 50 seconds, Henry. Henry : Come in! Mum : 48 seconds! Ralph : What's going on? Henry : Mum's doing a countdown. Mum : 43 seconds! Ralph : A countdown to what? Henry : To you getting here. Mum : 35 seconds! Ralph : But I am here! Henry : I know! Mum : 30 seconds! Henry : Uh! You can stop counting now. Mum : What? Henry : I said.... oh never mind! Come on! Mum : 25 seconds, Henry! Henry : Ralph's here now, Mum. Mum : I can see that. 22 seconds left. Henry : Till what, Mum? Mum : Till Ralph gets here! Oh! Well then, you both got 20 seconds to clean your room. Henry : But - Mum : Starting now, Henry! Ralph : Parents, eh? Henry : Yeah! Who'd have em? Mum : 15 seconds! 10... Henry : We can do this! Mum : 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Henry! Henry : What now? Mum : Henry! Down here now! Henry (SIGHS) Ralph : Henry! Mum : Down here now, Henry! What's this, Henry? Henry : Laundry! Mum : What's it doing here, Henry? Henry : Waiting to go to the washing machine? Mum : No Henry! It's NOT waiting, it's going to go into the washing machine. Now! Henry : But... Mum : Now, Henry! Henry : (SIGHS) Ralph : Wonder where Henry's gone to? Ralph : (In a weird voice) I am the evil guardian! Peter : Hi, Ralph! Ralph : Hi, Peter! Peter : Whatcha doin'? Ralph : Playing with Henry's toys. Peter : Ohhh! Is that the evil guardian? Ralph : Yeah. And he's about to capture bogey Barbra. Take it! He's mega evil! Peter : (IN WEIRD) Hello! My name is the evil guardian and I'm mega evil! Ralph and Peter : (LAUGHING) Henry : Mission accomplished! Peter : Roar! Roar! I'm so evil I could.... Ralph : Eat a number gnome! (LAUGHING) Peter : That's not funny! Well actually it is quite funny. Ralph and Peter : (LAUGHING) Peter : Come on! Let's find a number gnome to eat. (LAUGHING) Mum : Henry! Henry : Yes, Mum? Mum : 'Yes Mum' what? Henry : You'll never believe what happened, Ralph. Ralph! Ralph! Hmm that's weird! Watch where you're going. Have you seen...Hang on a minute...Is that my - Peter : No! Mum : Henry! Henry : What? Mum : It's Ralph's mum. Henry : Oh! Mum : She wants to know when Ralph's coming home. What shall I say to her? Henry : Say 'We'll call her back'. Mum : Alright! Henry : Where us he? Ralph! Oh! Oh! Just what I need! Margaret : Lost something, fart face! Henry : No! Margaret : Looks to me like you've lost something. Henry : Have you seen Ralph? Margaret : Rude Ralph! Henry : Yeah Rude Ralph! Margaret : Why? Have you lost him? Henry : Yeah! I have! Margaret : (LAUGHING) Linda : Yeah! Like! What's so funny? Margaret : He's only got to lost his best friend. Hasn't he? Henry : That's it! I've gotta lost my best friend! Margaret : So where did you last see him, bogey brain? Henry : Keep the voice down! I don't want everyone to know. Margaret : Try to think, Henry! I know it's hard but - Henry : I don't know! In my room I think! Margaret : Oooh! I do love a good mystery! Henry : Wait! He was holding something! Margaret : Ooh! A clue! Henry : He was holding the evil guardian! Margaret : OK! I'm bored with this now! Maybe the evil guardian has captured him, and IS even now holding him ransom in the palace of dark. Henry : Do you think so? Margaret : NO! Henry : But what if it is true, though? Peter : (In evil guardian's voice) You will never escape my evil clutches. Hahahaha! Ralph : (In bogey barbra's voice) If you let me go now, I'll sneeze bogeys all over you! Peter : (LAUGHING) This is fun! Ralph : Probably got to go and find Henry. He'll be wondering where I've got to. Peter : Are you hungry? Do you want a drink? Ralph : Well, I wouldn't mind a little of something. Peter : I'll be back in a Roly mo. Henry : Oh! What am I going to tell Ralph's mum? Excuse me, Mrs Ralph, I let your son being captured by the evil guardian. Mum : Oh! There you are, Henry! It's nearly tea time. Did you find Ralph? Henry : Not yet! Mum : Oh! Peter, are you hungry? Peter : Can I take this to my bedroom? Mum : Of course you can sweetie. Don't take to much though, it's nearly tea time. Peter : I won't! Henry : ( about to eat the cake ) Mum : Uh-uh-uh! Oh no, you don't! It's nearly tea time! Henry : Foam fungus? Mum : What? Henry : Foam fungus! The evil guardian always lays a trail of foam fungus wherever he's been. Mum : Henry! Peter : Milk or juice? Ralph : Milk, or juice? Maybe both! Peter : (laughs) You're funny. Henry : He's still not there. RALPH!! WHERE ARE YOU? Ralph : Here, Henry! Henry : Ralph! Ralph : Henry! Henry : There you are! Ralph : Um! Yeah! Here I am! Henry : But where have you been? Peter : He - I mean she was being captured by the evil guardian. Henry : So it's all true! Ralph :Oh yes! I've been tortured terribly, but Barbra's bogeys got me out of trouble! Mum : Boys! I don't want to spoil your fun, but I've got a question to ask Henry. Henry : Yes Mum? Mum : What, may I ask, is this? Henry : Foam fungus! It is all true! NOOOOOOOO!!! Category:Transcripts